zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Downthrust
Downthrust is a recurring sword technique in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. When Downthrust is executed, Link jumps in the air and then slams down into the ground using his sword. Link usually learns this technique after acquiring the ability to jump. Appearances Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Link learns the ability from a swordsman in the Town of Mido. To reach the swordsman, Link must jump up to the entrance on the second floor of the church building in Mido Town using the Jump Spell. It is extremely helpful for defeating certain bosses, crushing stones and defeating enemies too small to reach even while crouching. While landing on an enemy that can't be defeated in a single thrust, Link will bounce on them. This includes the possibility to bounce on top of an Iron Knuckle with his shield up. It is possible to acquire this skill anytime in the game, as long as one have the Jump spell and the means to pass through the caves south of the Town of Ruto and get to Mido Town, i.e. the Candle. It is used by pressing down while jumping. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Link can use the Downthrust in conjunction with the Roc's Feather. It sends shock waves across the screen and can be used to break cracked rocks. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Link learns this ability from Swiftblade, one of the Blade Brothers. It is hinted by Swiftblade that Link will acquire an item to jump since he refuses to teach Link this ability until he has the Roc's Cape, instead asking Link to return when he can jump higher than any other. When utilized, Link jumps in the air with the cape and at the jump's peak thrusts the sword down towards the ground This is an area attack and damages all adjacent enemies. It is also useful for cutting grass (at least until the Great Spin Attack is learned). This is the last sword technique taught by Swiftblade. It takes some training to get the timing right, as the sword must be used while Link is in the exact peak of the jump. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. series Downthrust is one of Link's more powerful moves in the Super Smash Bros. series, though it is never directly referred to as such. Toon Link's version sends him flying downward very fast. It can be used by pressing the control stick downwards and A simultaneously while in the air. Soul Calibur II Downthrust can be used frequently to knock enemies to the floor, and can often hit twice or thrice. It can be used to attack from a distance, as Link jumps quite a bit towards the enemy when utilized. Its most common use is attacking an enemy lying on the ground, and in fact resembles the Ending Blow more than the downthrust. See also * Ending Blow Category:Skills Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap